


Another Castle

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Sorry Adrien, but your Princess is in another castle! Kagami kidnaps Marinette for some fun times.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Another Castle

Adrien’s day off started with a text message from his girlfriend. (Well, one of them anyways.)

**Kagami ** **💖:** _ I’m coming for your princess._

**Kagami ** **💖: ** _You’d better hurry before I steal her._

The texts were accompanied by a picture of the exterior of Marinette’s apartment, Kagami in the corner of the picture winking and flashing a peace sign at the camera.

Adrien laughed at the messages as he pulled on his clothes. This was going to be an interesting day.

**

He rang the buzzer outside Marinette’s apartment, but there was no answer. Instead, Adrien got another text.

**Kagami ** **💖: ** _Too late!_

**Kagami ** **💖: ** _Can you find us before I make her all mine? ;)_

This time, the picture was of Marinette, just from her nose to her navel, her chest covered only by hands as her cherry red lips were curved in a smile. Adrien recognized the hands as Kagami’s, slender fingers with short nails and a thin scar on the back of one hand from fencing.

He squinted at the picture, looking for clues and pointedly ignoring what his girlfriends were doing without him. Marinette was apparently lying on a mattress covered with a white sheet—was that his own bed?

**

As soon as he stepped foot in his own apartment, Adrien got another text.

**Kagami ** **💖: ** _Nope!_

**Kagami ** **💖: ** _Your princess is missing you._

An audio file was attached this time, and the contents made Adrien very glad he was in the privacy of his home.

“Oh, _Adrien_,” Marinette moaned, using that voice that always sent shivers down his spine, straight to his dick. “I want you so _badly_, Adrien—ah! Kagami!” Her voice dissolved into girlish giggles until the recording abruptly stopped.

**

His next stop was Kagami’s house. She still lived with her mother, but they’d each taken a separate wing of their manor. Still, Adrien didn’t even get inside before he got another text.

**Kagami ** **💖: ** _Think outside the box, Agreste._

He briefly wondered how Kagami knew where he was, but he figured it had something to do with the little shit of a kwami cackling from his pocket.

Another picture, this time of Marinette’s hands in a pair of red satin cuffs, tied to a bedpost. He stared for a moment longer than necessary before he realized _it was a video_.

The camera panned down, showing Marinette’s face as she gasped and moaned in pleasure, her breasts bouncing lightly as she arched her back and writhed. He couldn’t see any further down, but he could hear a muffled buzzing from off-screen.

“Kagami, _yes!_” Marinette cried.

Adrien took a quick look around, making sure he was alone on the street.

“Oh, ‘Gami,” she moaned. “Put down the camera and _touch me_, _please!_”

Kagami chuckled, and the video abruptly ended.

Adrien briefly considered if he should stop his search to take care of a more pressing issue these videos were giving him, but that thought was out of his head as soon as he heard a loud explosion.

**

“I think the akuma’s in that wand she’s holding,” Chat Noir said as he landed on a rooftop beside Ladybug and Ryuuko.

“No puns this time?” Ladybug teased. “It’s nice to see you all business, but what’s got you in a hurry?”

“My girlfriends decided to drive me crazy,” he said, his voice annoyed despite the grin on his face. “I just want to finish this fight so I can find them.”

“Hmm, sounds like a real problem,” Ryuuko said as she batted away a beam of energy from the akuma. “Maybe you just need to try harder.”

“I don’t know,” Ladybug said, giving Chat a sympathetic smile. “Seems like it’s already _very_ hard. Ryuuko, I’ll get her arm, can you break the wand?”

“I hate you both,” Chat grumbled as Ladybug leapt off the roof, catching the akuma’s arm with her yo-yo, pinning it behind her back. Ryuuko followed her a moment later and sliced through the wand with her sword, releasing the black butterfly.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug cried, tossing her yo-yo in the air to set everything back to normal. She turned to glance at Chat, still on the roof, and gave him a wink before heading off in the same direction as Ryuuko.

Chat didn’t hesitate a second before following them.

**

The two heroines landed on the roof of Le Grand Paris and detransformed. Kagami glanced in Chat’s direction and smiled before wrapping her arm around Marinette’s waist, leaning back against a wall and pulling the other girl in for a deep, affectionate kiss. They parted, and Kagami led Marinette into the building, taking out her phone as they disappeared through the door.

**Kagami ** **💖: ** _Congratulations. Now figure out which room._

Adrien groaned in frustration as he dropped his own transformation, but then his phone chimed again.

**Princess ****😻****: **_its our anniversary date. hurry up I want my kitty!_

**

Kagami sat on a chair beside the hotel bed, dressed in only a set of black leather and red lace lingerie her girlfriend had made for her—a corset and lace thong, the effect making her look like a fierce dominatrix. The designer, meanwhile, was handcuffed to the bed, her own simple cotton panties stuffed into her mouth as a makeshift gag, a vibrator between her spread and cuffed legs, resting on her clit.

“Mmmph,” Marinette moaned.

“Well, if you hadn’t told him where we are, maybe I’d let you come,” Kagami said, smiling at her captive. “Besides, you _wanted_ to be the damsel in distress, didn’t you?”

Marinette’s hips bucked, trying fruitlessly to get more friction.

“You’re so pretty,” Kagami murmured, crossing her legs and squeezing them together to help quell her own arousal. “But I’m not going to let him get to you that easily.”

A knock came at the door to the hotel room. Kagami stood and crossed the room to open the door, letting Adrien in.

He _slammed_ the door behind him, out of breath, and ran his hand through his hair. “Did you know the elevator is _broken?_”

“Oh no,” Kagami said, not at all surprised. “I guess some water got into the machinery or something.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Adrien growled, pulling the girl close for a fierce kiss, sliding his hand down her back to grip her ass. When he pulled back, he asked, “Where’s Marinette?”

“Mmph!” she called from the bed, straining against her bonds to sit up and see her boyfriend.

“She was bad,” Kagami said simply. “I had to punish her.”

He stepped towards the bed, but Kagami moved into his path. “Come on, ‘Gami,” he muttered, looking past her at the whining, bucking Marinette. “She needs me.”

“She’s my girlfriend too,” Kagami reminded him, stopping him with her hands on his chest. She slid her hands down to grip the hem of the shirt as she added, “I can’t let just _anyone_ take her.”

“I’m not—” he started to say, but she stopped him by swiftly lifting his shirt over his head and moving her hands to his pants, undoing the fly.

“If you want to have _her_,” she continued, “prove to _me_ that you can satisfy your princess.”

With that, she pushed his pants and boxers to the floor, leaving him nude and _very_ hard. He grinned, and pulled Kagami close for another deep kiss, this time his hands working to undo the laces of the corset, loosening it and pulling it away from her body.

He dipped his head, kissing the juncture of her neck, not shy about grazing his teeth against her skin as his fingers slid over her breasts, cupping the soft mounds, squeezing her nipples hard enough to make her gasp.

From behind them, Marinette whimpered.

“Don’t worry,” Kagami called as Adrien kissed lower, working his way across her breasts, down her stomach as he knelt before her. “We won’t forget you, Mari-hime.”

Adrien kissed her thigh before nudging her legs apart. He pressed his lips to the lace of her underwear, pushing it aside with his tongue so he could slide his fingers into her, curling them and pumping them against her. His lips closed around her clit, sucking lightly as he fucked her with his fingers.

Kagami rested her hands on his shoulders, using him to prop herself up as her knees went weak under his touch. “Oh,” she gasped softly, her eyes fluttering closed. “Oh, _Mari_, he’s good…”

“Mm?” Marinette called, still unable to see clearly.

“I _might_ let him take care of yo-oh!” she said, her voice trembling as Adrien flicked his tongue over her clit. “But—not yet…” She took a step back, pulling away from Adrien, and smiled at him as she caught her breath.

“What is it?” he asked, his lips glistening with traces of her.

“We shouldn’t leave her alone,” she said, turning and walking towards the bed. As she moved, she slid the thong off her hips, gracefully stepping out of it before sitting on the side of the bed, next to Marinette but not quite touching her.

Adrien walked to the bed as well, kneeling beside Kagami, positioning himself so he could kiss her while his hand rested on Marinette’s breast, teasing her nipple. He then turned, pulling the panties out of Marinette’s mouth so he could kiss her, moving his tongue along hers before leaning back and murmuring, “I’m here for you, Princess.”

“My knight in shining leather,” she said with a smile. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose against hers. “But I _think_ I have another girlfriend to care for before I can help you out.”

“Oh, you _do_,” Kagami said, grinning. She gently slid her hand down Marinette’s side, to her thigh, to where she could just _barely_ press the vibrator more against her.

“_Ah, Kagami!_” Marinette cried, bucking her hips. When the Japanese girl moved her hand away, chuckling, Marinette just whimpered again.

“You’re so cruel to her,” Adrien said, kissing Kagami just below her ear.

“And she loves every second of it,” Kagami agreed. “But she’s my captive, remember? Prove to me you deserve her.”

“He _does_,” Marinette begged. “You _both_ do. Please, _please_…”

Kagami smiled, taking Adrien’s hands in hers. “You get to have her _only_ after you make me come.”

Marinette whined again, her voice almost a choked sob.

Adrien just kissed Kagami again, letting one hand slide over her body, gently squeezing one breast before dipping between her legs, lightly pressing his fingers to her clit. His other hand, however, reached for Marinette’s cuffs, quickly flicking open the release.

Marinette quickly sat up, eager to touch her lovers, kissing Kagami’s neck as her arms wrapped around the two.

Kagami chuckled. “Cheaters.”

“Not at all,” Adrien replied, pressing a quick kiss to Marinette’s cheek before continuing, “she’s still not allowed to come before you. I just figured she’d like to be more involved in making that happen.”

“Yes,” Marinette agreed breathlessly. “Please, ‘Gami, let me love you.”

She smiled before turning to softly kiss Marinette. “How can I say no to you when you ask so pretty, Mari-hime? But you need to lie back down.”

Marinette nodded eagerly, taking a moment to grope Kagami’s breast and Adrien’s cock before she returned to her prone position.

“Adrien, my koneko, can you get that vibrator off of her?” Kagami asked, gently stroking Marinette’s hair with a fond expression off her face. “I think Mari’s had enough torture for now.”

Marinette nodded eagerly as Adrien moved to kneel between her legs, gently working the vibrator out from her cunt, letting her sigh in relief.

“’Gaaamiiii,” Marinette whined, bucking her hips against the air. “Fuck, sit on my face already!”

Kagami glanced over at Adrien. “You see what a filthy mouth I’ve had to put up with all day?”

“Well, maybe you should do what she said,” he suggested. “It’ll shut her up, after all.”

Marinette’s hands clung to Kagami’s hips as she straddled her, pulling the other girl close so she could eagerly dive her tongue into her folds, lapping at her, moving one hand to rub furiously at her clit.

Kagami leaned towards Adrien, meeting his lips in a brief kiss before letting out a moan, her eyes shutting as her head lolled back. “Oh, _yes, Mari_,” she cried, rolling her hips. “God, your tongue is _amazing_!”

“So beautiful,” Adrien murmured, mesmerized by the sight of his girlfriend eating out his other girlfriend. “You’re both so, _so_ beautiful.”

“Mari-chan!” Kagami gasped suddenly, her eyes flying open. “_Yes_, right—_there_—ah!”

Adrien captured Kagami’s lips in a fierce kiss, his hands on Marinette, slowly sliding his fingers against her cunt, relishing in how wet and _wanting_ she was.

“Claim your princess,” Kagami murmured, coming down from her orgasm.

Adrien needed no more urging, snapping his hips against Marinette’s, pushing his cock fully into her in one motion. She moaned against Kagami, fucking her girlfriend with her tongue as she fucked herself against her boyfriend’s cock.

“Fuck, princess, you’re so—_fuck_,” Adrien swore, holding her hips tight as he picked up the pace, burying himself in her.

“So good,” Kagami gasped. “Kiss me, my koneko.”

Adrien obliged, kissing Kagami as the two of them used their girlfriend for their pleasure, Marinette enjoying every second of it as she kept her hips and tongue moving.

Marinette came first, her walls clenching tight around Adrien as she _screamed_ against Kagami’s cunt, frantically licking as her hips rocked and her eyes rolled back in her head. The sudden change in rhythm brought Kagami to another orgasm, pushing herself against Marinette as she made her girlfriend’s face a slick, wet mess.

The sight, the screams of his girlfriends, and the feel of Marinette tight around his cock was what brought Adrien over the edge, pumping into Marinette as he groaned wordlessly.

He pulled back and started working on undoing the bonds holding her ankles while Kagami moved away and gently stroked Marinette’s hair, making sure it was all back in place.

“So pretty, Mari-hime,” Kagami murmured.

“I feel like a mess,” Marinette complained, though she had the biggest grin on her face.

“A very pretty mess,” Adrien said. He kissed her ankle where the cuff had been before gently rubbing the skin to soothe it. “_Our_ pretty mess.”

Marinette groaned. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” Kagami said.

“You’re free now, Princess!” Adrien said dramatically as he uncuffed the other ankle. “You can do whatever you desire!”

“Mm,” Marinette murmured, wrapping an arm around Kagami, who laid down beside her. “I just want to stay here with both of you. Maybe take a nap.”

“We’re here for you,” Adrien promised, cuddling Marinette from her other side. “And, ‘Gami, Princess, thank you. Best day off I’ve had in a while.”

“We missed you,” Marinette said, resting her head against his chest. “It’s not the same without our Kitty.”

Kagami didn’t respond, but her smile as she watched her lovers cuddle close together, their open arms inviting her in, were all they needed to know she was satisfied and _happy_ with them, as blissfully happy as they were with her.


End file.
